High School Love
by jasmine.allgeyer
Summary: How is Grounder High going to change when two transfers come in. I don't own Criminal Minds or 100's characters.
1. Chapter 1- The News

High School Love

 **Chapter 1- The News**

"Clarke, are you here?" Abby asked.

"I'm upstairs, what do you want." Clarke said.

"I have some news I need to tell you. (While walking upstairs)" Abby said.

"What is it that you want mom." Clarke says while upset.

"All right you need to start packing your bags. We moving. I have a new job." Abby says.

"I don't get a say. I don't get a head up. What about my friends? What about dad, he's buried here?" Clarke says furiously.

"I'm the parent, you're the child. Start packing this is an opportunity that I can't pass up." Abby says.

"Mom that so unfair. Just out of curiosity where are we moving too." Clarke asked.

"Quantico, Virginia." Abby said.

"What! Quantico, Virginia! But that like halfway across the country." Clarke screeches.

"Clarke, please calm down. Besides Quantico is on the same side that we are." Abby states.

"What about my friends and my life here?" Clarke ask.

"If they your real friends they will keep in contact. Besides you can make new friends when we move." Abby said.

"Whatever. When do we move." Clarke asked.

"We are moving on August 1st. I must be there by the 10th of August. That means you have a month to spend with your friends and pack." Abby says.

"Only a month, that not enough time." Clarke says.

"I'm sorry. I can't pass up this opportunity." Abby said.

"Whatever mom. I really hate you. Dad wouldn't make us move." Clarke says.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Abby says and leave room.


	2. Chapter 2- A New Friend

**Chapter 2- A New Friend**

 _Clarke is a little happy that she finished unpacking her last box. She still felt lonely because none of her friends were responding to her calls or texts. Clarke still felt upset at her mom for destroying her life. Clarke decided to take a walk to explore Quantico, Virginia. Clarke was walking around and she sees signs for a park. She decided to take a detour. She found a park with a beautiful view to sketch. 30 minutes into her sketch Clarke looks up and see someone crying._

"Are you okay?" Clarke ask.

"I'm fine." Octavia said sniffling.

"Do you…...um want to talk about it." Clarke ask.

"(thinking) I just I trained so hard for the soccer team and they posted it today. I didn't make the team." Octavia said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe you can try out next year." Clarke says.

"(finally stop crying) You know what is really upsetting is now that I didn't make the team I feel like all my friends are leaving me." Octavia says.

"I'm sure if they your friends then they will stick by you even if you not on the team." Clarke says.

"Not to sound creepy, but are you new around here." Octavia says.

"Yes, me and my mom just moved in. we live on Skariru Lane." Clarke says.

"Oh, so you live in the rich area. Is it nice." Octavia ask.

"It's not bad, but I didn't want to move here." Clarke says.

"Oh, so where you move from." Octavia says.

"My mom and I moved from Houston, Texas." Clarke said.

 _Clarke and Octavia continued to walk around the park for a few hours just talking and getting to know each other. It was starting to get dark so they exchanged numbers to continue talking. Clarke and Octavia spent the whole rest of the summer talking and hanging out._


	3. Chapter 3- The Hangout

**Chapter 3- The Hangout**

 _Clarke was getting ready to spend time with Octavia. She was getting a bag ready when her mom came in._

"Clarke, honey I have to work late. Where are, you going?" Abby said.

"I got invited to a sleepover. You told me I should make new friends." Clarke said.

"Okay, we'll be safe. Make sure you lock the door before you leave. Please, thought Clarke call, if you need anything. I have to work late so I will be at the hospital until 5am." Abby says.

"Okay, thank you mom. I am sorry about what I said. You know I don't hate you." Clarke said.

"I love you too. Please, honey be safe." Abby says. (hugs Clarke and walk away)

 _ **Clarke: On my way.**_

 _ **Octavia: Okay c u soon.**_

 _Clarke walks to the bus stop to catch a bus to Octavia's house. The bus finally stops near Octavia's house. Clarke is a little nervous because she's about to meet Octavia's friends. Clarke knocks on the door._

"Oh, you must be the new girl that Octavia hasn't shut up about." Bellamany said.

"Shut up Bellamany. Clarke, you can come in." Octavia said.

"Um…...It was nice meeting you Bellamany." Clarke says.

"Clarke these are my friends Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls her "JJ." She is an upcoming soccer star. (JJ blushes) Then, we have Penelope Garcia, but we always call her Pen. This handsome man is Derek Morgan. He is on the varsity football team. Then, we have Anya Trikru-Wood, a cheerleader. Her little sister Alexandria and brother Spencer couldn't be here today. On the right of you we have Will LaMongtae Jr. he originally from Louisiana and he is very protective of everyone in the group. Then, we have Monty Green a science genius and Jasper Jones our very own prankster. On you left is Finn Collins. He is a player. His girlfriend Raven Reyes couldn't be here, but she is studying to be a mechanical engineer that work at a garage each summer. Finally, is my idiotic brother that you already met, Bellamany Blake. He's a senior that the football captain. Okay, now that you met everyone this is Clarke. Her and her mom moved here from Houston, Texas." Octavia said.

"Let's party everyone." Jasper said.

 _Everyone welcomed Clarke into their group of friends. Clarke really liked everyone. They spent the night hanging out getting to know each other. They played games and had some great laughs. Clarke was happy for a first time in a long time. She was glad that she made new friends before the school year started._


	4. Chapter 4- First Day

Chapter 4- First Day

"All students can you please report to the auditorium for the first day assembly. We will be handing out schedules there." Erin said.

 _Everyone vacated the hallway and went to the auditorium. All the groups looked divided between clichés except for JJ group; they were all sitting in their group talking together. Clarke was distracted trying to find the auditorium when her and Lexa collided sending their stuff flying over the place._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Clarke says.

"It okay I was distracted also. You need help." Lexa asked.

"Yes, please. I would appreciate the help." Clarke said.

 _Lexa and Clarke continued to pick up each other stuff. They can't help to glance up at each other and stare into each other eyes. Lexa glanced back down to cover her blush. She noticed a beautiful picture and can't help to stare at it._

"Wow! This is a beautiful picture. Did you draw this?" Lexa asked.

"Yes (Clarke say blushing bright red). Thank you it means a lot." Clarke says.

"You are very welcome. We should probably start heading to the auditorium we wouldn't want to be too late." Lexa says.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll just follow after you." Clarke said.

"Okay, that sounds fine." Lexa agreed.

 _Clarke and Lexa walked to the auditorium closely and smiling happily. They decided to sit in the far back so they didn't disturb anyone._

"These are your new teachers, Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch, the football coach, his wife Haley Hotchner, the cheerleading coach, David Rossi our English teacher, Jason Gideon your Science teacher, Indra Woods our history teacher and Dr. Alex Blake your new math teacher. For all of you that don't know me I am Erin Stratuss your new principal." Erin said.

 _(teachers passing out schedules)_

"Okay, now that you have your schedules you have the last 15 minutes to look over them before you have to get to homeroom." Erin said

 _All the teacher disappeared while the student was comparing their schedules. Lexa and Clarke walked over to their friends._

"Were have you been." Octavia said.

"Around (blushing Clarke)." Lexa said.

"Okay! So, what is everyone schedules."

Everyone compared their schedules to know which classes they had together. Clarke and Lexa had the exact schedule while everyone else have at least two classes together. The warning bell signals for them to start walking to their homeroom class.

"Would you like me to walk you to class." Lexa said.

"I would like that very much." Clarke says blushing.


	5. Chapter 5- The Plan

**Chapter 5- The Plan**

 _On November 15_ _th_ _, everyone getting ready for their Thanksgiving break. Professor Rossi asked Clarke if she could go to the office to see the counselor for a moment. The counselor wanted to know how Clarke was adjusting to Grounder High. While waiting in the office she overheard Elizabeth enrolling Emily in classes. Clarke starts remembering what it was like as a transfer, but her friends made it easier on her._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lexa and Clarke was leaving their Algebra class. Lexa was showing Clarke a little around the school on their way to the cafeteria. She directed Clarke to her friend's table after they picked up their lunch._

 _"Clarke, I know you met almost everyone this morning, but I will like to introduce you to my brother, Spencer Reid-Wood, he a genius (blushes) and our best friend Raven Reyes a mechanical genius." Lexa said._

 _"It nice to meet all of you again." Clarke says._

 _Everyone just bonding over how great their first day was so far. They all thinking about what a great year it will be._

"So, why did you had to go to the office." Lexa asked quietly.

"I had to see the counselor. They wanted to know how well I'm adjusting to the school." Clarke says.

 _They enjoyed the rest of their classes quietly. Finally, it was time for lunch._

"So, what are you doing for break." JJ says.

"I'm stuck with Bellamany. It could be worse if our parents were home." Octavia says. (everyone laughs)

"I'm working, but I'm going to Finn's for Thanksgiving." Raven said.

"I've been invited to hang out with my girlfriend and her family this Thanksgiving." Jasper says happily.

"Well, I had plans with Jasper for Thanksgiving, but I guess they changed." Monty says.

"When? How? Who?" Octavia says.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pen says.

"Do we know her?" Raven asked.

"I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted us." Monty says angrily and walks away. Will go after Monty.

"I thought you would be happy for me." Jasper says.

"We are happy for you. We glad you found someone you like, but you should have told us." JJ said.

"I'm sorry guys. I will answer any questions you guys have." Jasper said.

"When? How? Who?" Octavia said.

"We met when I snuck into a party over the summer. Her name is Kenesi McGee." Jasper said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pen asked.

"I wanted a little time with her myself." Jasper said.

"Okay, enough questions about this lunch is almost done. What are the rest of you doing for your break?" JJ asked.

"All my relatives are coming down. We are having a huge feast." Pen says.

"I'm going to have a quiet affair with my mom and sisters." Derek said. (Will and Monty coming back)

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"We fine. (smile at friends)" Will said.

"Will what are you doing for the holiday." JJ asked.

"I'm going to spend it with my day. Monty, I was thinking if you didn't want to spend Thanksgiving alone you can always come over." Will says.

"I will think about it. Thank you." Monty said.

"I am going on a trip to Pennsylvania with my family to see my grandparents for Thanksgiving." JJ said.

"Oh, that sound so fun." Pen and Octavia says.

"Me, Anya, and Spencer is spending Thanksgiving at home with a small home cooked meal. We might go to the orphanages to pass out food." Lexa said.

"I'm spending Thanksgiving going to visit my mom in the hospital." Clarke said.

"OMG your mom in the hospital." Pen said.

"Why didn't you tell us." Raven said.

"Guys. Guys. Guys." Clarke said.

"Is she okay." Raven asked.

"Guys! I should have reworded it. My mom is not in the hospital as a patient she is a doctor there. I was saying I would go visit her because she is always working and never at home." Clarke said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for just assuming." Pen said.

"It is okay." Clarke said.

"If you want you can come over to my house." Octavia said.

"I appreciate the offer." Clarke said.

 _(Lexa pulls Clarke over and whisper hotly in her ear)_

 _"If you want I would love for you to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family." Lexa said (Clarke blushes)._

 _"I really would like to come over." Clarke said._

 _"I'll see you then." Lexa smiles._


End file.
